Użytkownik:Fargothen
Niewierny? W Domu Pana? Bądź Przeklęty, ! }} Fargothen, niegdyś zwany PieskkuPL to aktywny edytor Biblioteki Arkanii. Jest on m̶o̶d̶e̶r̶a̶t̶o̶r̶e̶m̶ ̶a̶d̶m̶i̶n̶e̶m̶ biurokratą, co pewnie zdążyłeś/aś zauważyć powyżej. Motyw muzyczny Fargothena Historia Wczesne edycje Fargothen, wtedy jeszcze znany jako PieskkuPL rozpoczął swoje edytowanie na tej wiki, gdy poszukiwał wiki na temat fanonu Star Wars. Uradowany, od razu założył tu konto, i zaczął edytować. Jego pierwszym artykułem był IG-116, a zaraz po nim Saimonixum. Od tamtej pory Finn zaczął aktywne edytowanie. Był on niesamowice aktywny, przesuwając się w rankingu wiki z dnia na dzień, aż do 20 Czerwca... Ta pamiętna data 20 Czerwca 2014 roku nastąpiła ostatnia edycja Pieskka przed długą przerwą, podczas której edytował artykuł Serpenci. Po skończeniu owego artykułu, Pieseł zrobił sobie przerwę w edytowaniu, zajmując się graniem w gry konsolowe i wychodzenie na dwór z kolegami i koleżankami. Od czasu do czasu odwiedzał wiki, ale nigdy nie czuł się na siłach aby wykonywać edycje. Nie miał on również pomysłów na artykuły, a większość jego artykułów było napisanych w pełni. Raz skomentował artykuł SDY, w nadziei na powrót do akcji, lecz to mu żadnych pomysłów nie dało. Powrót 1.0 Na przełomie Listopada, PieskkuPL powrócił. Jego pierwszą edycją było stworzenie artykułu AT-568, a następną był CL-5371. W napadzie pomysłów stworzył jeszcze kilkanaście artykułów, oraz edytował na wiki, aż do 22 stycznia 2015, gdzie ilość jego edycji drastycznie się zmniejszyła. Słuch po nim zaginął 28 lutego 2015, raz jeszcze. Powrót 2.0 Przez następne 9 miesięcy Balor nie edytował wcale. W końcu, 25 listopada 2015, PieskkuPL edytował jeden artykuł, Andran Scal, po czym zniknął, once more. Lecz, 20 grudnia owego roku, Balor wykonał jedną edycje, po czym następnego dnia przesłał plik, stworzył nowy artykuł, oraz wykonał ponad 41 edycji. Ostatecznie, Pieseł powrócił, a 30 grudnia został oficjalnie Moderatorem czatu, dostając ciemno-niebieski nick oraz cza(d)towe uprawnienia, a 11 wreśnia 2016 roku uzyskał pozycję Administratora. Aktualnie jest on aktywnym edytorem, zajmującym się swoim fanonversem, Piesełversem oraz pomagającym utrzymywaniu pokoju na czacie. Der Untergang 21 lipca 2017 roku doszło do ̶k̶a̶p̶i̶t̶u̶l̶a̶c̶j̶i̶ ̶C̶z̶w̶a̶r̶t̶e̶j̶ ̶R̶z̶e̶s̶z̶y utraty konta PieskkuPL w wyniku niespodziewanego crashu komputera i wymazania danych. Goopi Pieseu nie zapamiętał swojego hasła i tak też musiał skorzystać z konta zapasowego, Tray-Tora. Po zmianie nazwy na tą, którą posiada po dziś dzień, Fargothen bezproblemowo przetransferował wszystkie swoje artykuły na nową kategorię, i kontynuował edytowanie. Cechy i osobowość PieskkuPL jest uprzejmy, inteligentny, prawdomówny, szczery, czasami nawet do bólu. Potrafi się przyłożyć, lecz czasami potrzebuje zachęty, ale jak się za coś weźmie, to zrobi i zrobi dobrze. Jest zazwyczaj też całkiem pokojowy, aż do momentu kiedy zostanie nieźle zdenerowawny, wtedy, wybucha. very violently. Zainteresowania, zajęcia oraz hobby Zainteresowania PieskkuPL jest wielkim fanem Wrestlingu, zwłaszcza WWE oraz NJPW, oraz bardzo często ogląda UFC. Brał udział w jednej walce MMA, którą wygrał poprzez submission. Lubi on też piłkę nożną, i jest fanem Real Madrytu, FC Barcelony, Legii Warszawy, AC Milanu, Man. United, Borussi Dortmund oraz Juventusu. PieskkuPL jest też fanem amerykańskiego futbolu a jego ulubionymi drużynami są Jacksonville Jaguars, New Orleans Saints, Dallas Cowboys oraz Chicago Bears. Zajęcia Największym zajęciem Pieskka jest....no cóż, przebywanie na tej wiki, edytując artykuły, oraz od czasu do czasu jeżdżenie na rowerze, cosplay* i (nieudolnej)jazdy na deskorolce. Uwielbia on grać w gry, a jego ulubioną grą wszech czasów jest Gothic II z dodatkiem Noc Kruka. Najbardziej lubi RPG'i, FPS'y, Przygodówki, gry Sportowe oraz Action-Adventure. Cosplay* - Przebieranie się za postać z gry, książki lub filmu. Moje ulubione teksty i cytaty Mój Brudnopis: [[Użytkownik:PieskkuPL/Brudnopis|'DO NOT ENTER']] Pacjenci Azylu Definicją szaleństwa jest powtarzanie tej samej czynności w kółko, za każdym razem oczekując innego rezultatu. CM Punk — Pacjent nr 001 — Stan: Niepoczytalny Fox — Pacjent nr 002 — Stan: Na skraju załamania nerwowego Szymon W. — Pacjent nr 003 — Stan: Okołodepresyjny Smoke Screen — Pacjent nr 004 — Stan: Stabilny Neuro - Pacjent nr. 005 - Stan: Niepoczytalny Haise Sasaki - Pacjent nr. 006 - Stan: Tragiczny Pracownicy Azylu Na każdego wariata przypada jeden normalny(w miarę) pracownik. Havenite Officer (dyskusja) - pracownik nr. 001 - Klasa: Księgowy Mikstefan (dyskusja) ) - pracownik nr. 002 - Klasa: Lekarz stosujący krwawe metody. Silver — pracownik nr. 003 - klasa: psycholog. DarkWarrior14 - pracownik nr.004-klasa: psycholog, ale nikt nie wie, że jest chory psychicznie Komandor Fly - pracownik nr.005 - klasa: sekretarz szefa azylu. Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administratorzy